ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Superman: Infinite Crisis
Director Characters/ Casts Reason For Casting * Superboy-Prime (Earth-Prime)/Clark Kent As Alex Pettyfer - Alex is great young actor and he have act as villain and hero character before Notably Movies : I Am Number Four (2011) Alex Rider: Operation Stormbreaker (2006) Beastly (2011) Magic Mike (2012) In Time (2011) * Superman (Earth-Two)/ Kal-L As Jon Hamm- Jon was my first choice for superman but he's too old for carry a franchise where he need to be in shape longtime period so i give him 2nd best thin for him older superman so he just as to be only one movie. He look the part and lot people fan cast him as superman and batman so it will make a lot of fan happy Notably movies and TV series: Mad Men (TV Series) Sucker Punch (2011) The Town (2010) Beirut (2018) Baby Driver (2017) * Power Girl (Earth-Two)/Kara Zor-L As Dianna Agron- I was very doubtful between Saoirse Ronan and Dianna Agron that who should be Supergirl and Powergirl. At last i have decide that Dianna would perfect for the role of Powergirl Notably movies and TV series: Glee (TV Series) I Am Number Four (2011) The Family (2013) Against the Clock (2019) * Alexander Luthor, Jr. (Earth-Two) As Colin Donnell- Colin is great actor. when i saw him at Arrowverse as tommy merlyn i realize this guy can act. He can act as good guy or bad guy at the same time with same character and for Alexander Luthor, Jr. We need that kind of actor. he will perfect for the role and he look a lot like from comic too Notably TV series: Arrow (TV Series) Chicago Med (TV Series) The Affair (TV Series) *Lois Lane Kent (Earth-Two) As Bridget Regan- She's beautiful actress and i love her act on Legend of the Seeker. so i decide to give her the role Lois from earth-2 only thing she need is little gray hair on side and little short hair that's all she's need Notably movies and TV series: Legend of the Seeker (TV Series) White Collar (TV Series) Agent Carter (TV Series) John Wick (2014) * Laurie Lemmon (Earth-Prime) As Jenna Coleman Notably movies and TV series: Doctor Who (TV Series) Captain America: The First Avenger (2011) * Naomi Clarke As Téa Leoni Notably movies and TV series: Madam Secretary (TV Series) Ghost Town (2008) Jurassic Park III (2001) Deep Impact (1998) * Jerome Kent As Greg Kinnear Notably movies and TV series: House of Cards (TV Series) The Last Song (2010) Little Miss Sunshine (2006) Someone Like You (2001) Plot EARTH-PRIME, 1995 A young teenager name Clark Kent live with his parents Jerry and Naomi Kent who just learn his power while on date with his sweetheart Laurie EARTH- TWO, 2020 Kal-L and Alexander Luthor are friend since childhood. Luther is brilliant scientist who developed an interdimensional transport device which allowed him to view universes parallel to his own. after the death of superman and Lois's son Superboy; Lois become sick. So superman ask Luther if he can help Lois when Luther tell him about interdimensional transport. they look through different earth when they come around Superboy prime from prime-earth. EARTH-PRIME, 2020 Clark saving people as Superboy on his earth. when Alexander Luthor arrive and ask for his help to save Lois. after hearing that Clark agree to help; he's also excited to know superman from Luther earth will help him with his true power. OUR-EARTH, PRESENT TIME The League is debating should they keep batman as League member or not for his action of Batman's secretive actions and measures placed against the league. Batman states that his plans were a cautionary measure that he devised after the Crime Syndicate of earth-3. Recognizing the dangers of villains gaining control of the heroes, he created fail-safes in case such a situation ever happened again, the event also inspiring him to create plans to stop the other heroes if they should go rogue on their own. Undisclosed location unknown to the league while they are debating some Individual are watching them. EARTH- TWO, PRESENT TIME It has been 2 years Superboy-prime has living in earth-two. Lois is feeling much better. Kal-L and his cousin Powergirl teaching Superboy-prime how to improve his power. Meanwhile, Luther been obsessed with our-earth. Luthor set in motion a master plan that would have devastating consequences for the universe. Luthor secretly has been manipulating Superboy and he also manipulate the rouge Rannians. Delaken; the leader of the group to transported Thanagar into the Rann system, subsequently provoking a galactic war between Rann and Thanagar. He give ultraman of earth-3 the Pandora box and told about this earth. Using the interdimensional transport Luther steal contingency plans devised by Batman to incapacitate his League teammates. so they're trust will be broken. so he can show superman of earth- two that justice league can't save their earth and convince him to go save that earth while he's watching the justice league argue with each other. Superman/Kal-L of earth-Two , Alexander Luthor of Earth-Two, Power Girl of Earth-Two, Superboy of Earth-Prime and his wife Lois Lane-Kent come to our earth. OUR-EARTH While superman as Clark is out with his cousin Supergirl and clone-boy Superboy for some family time a creature name Doomsday start havoc through city. He was too strong for 3 of them suddenly Kal-L, Superboy-prime and Powergirl of earth-two arrive to help them but middle of battle Superboy-prime loose control and about to kill Doomsday when superman and superman of earth-two stop him. the visitor of earth- two get to know this earth and each other. meantime Alexander Luthor discover this earth Lex Luther and confronts him at watchtower with Superboy-prime think this earth Lex might find out his true intention of coming to this earth and what he has been doing. in process they blow up watch tower and Lex escape. when the superman of 2 earth with their cousin come to investigate Powergirl get a clue that indicate who did but did't tell anyone. In the Batcave, Batman plays back what his "black box" has recorded about the intruder posing as Superman who has infiltrated the Watchtower, destroyed it, and try to kill lex. The evidence reveals that it was Superboy-Prime who did it. Powergirl come to Superboy-prime to ask him about the incident when she hear Alexander Luthor voice telling Superboy-prime to kill Superboy of this earth so he can be only Superboy. Powergirl try to stop them but get overpower by Superboy-prime. Luthor tell Power Girl, that he and Superboy-Prime have been coming to this quite some time before they all came and manipulating things that would help him to build a new world and he can be their savior with the help for them but Powergirl and Kal-L is blind by justice and love that they can't see so Superboy-prime is the key. he told her that one person who could figure out what's i'm upto is this earth Lex who is member of justice league to kill him i had to destroy the watch tower. while Lex tell Powergirl all that; Superboy-prime head to kill Superboy of this earth. In Smallville, superboy-prime find Conner and have clash with him. At the end Conner Kent about to lost when both Superman arrive and stop him. Trying to be reason with him and find a answer why he want to kill Conner Kent but in the end they couldn't so they lock him up at Fortress of Solitude. Kal-L apologize superman and Conner Kent and promise them he will figure out why this happen. mean while, he goes to Lois to tell her what happen and see if his cousin know anything. but he couldn't find Powergirl and Lois get more sick hear this. Batman meet up with both Supermans and tell them that it was Superboy-prime who destroy watchtower. trying kill Lex. Kal-L question Superboy-prime why he betray him ? Superboy-prime feel betray by Kal-L and tell them everything about Alexander Luthor. Kal-L can't believe all this and get heartbroken hearing all this. Lex come out tell Kal-L that it's is true. Alexander know Lex would figure out everything that's why he try to kill him. While league go to get Alexander; Superboy-prime escape with Kryptonian Warsuit and tries to kill Conner again. Wonder Woman,Hal Jordan and Supergirl try to stop him but he was too powerful. In the mean time Lois of earth-two come to talk to him but accidentally he kill her instead of Conner. At anger he left for space. Both superman and batman couldn't find Alexander but find Powergirl as she tell Kal-L of what Alexander is upto. when they get back they heard what Superboy-prime did. all of them mourn for earth-two Lois. Superboy-prime come to look for Alexander so Alexander can bring back Lois but he told him he can't. Superboy-prime goes bizarre and kill Alexander. He's so bizarre that he went crazy. He unleash his full power. The league arrive to stop him but he was too powerful that he defeat them. combine of power Supergirl and Powergirl wasn't enough also. when he was about to kill Supergirl both superman arrive. they look around all the league was beaten and he was smiling. Kal-L understand he can't be saved still try to talk to him but it was no use. Both superman fight with him but still wasn't enough. he's too powerful but suddenly superman realize he was getting weak. they continued to fight. Kal-L's power levels were intact, but was still no match for even the power fading levels of Superboy-Prime, who was able to literally beat Kal-L to death with his bare fists before turning to Kal-El, and almost does the same with Kal-El, saying that when Kal-El is gone, then he will be Superman. But the time and effort Superboy-Prime used to attack Kal-L was enough to completely drain Superboy-Prime's own to a point where the adult Superman was able to beat the teenage Superboy-Prime. Kal-El rips the S-shield off Superboy-Prime's chest, saying that he will never be Superman because he has no idea of what it means to be Superman, that it isn't about power or the symbol but about what he does with it. Superboy-Prime was then taken into the custody of the Green Lantern Corps. Too powerful to be placed in a regular Sciencell on Oa, the Guardians of the Universe imprisoned him inside a Sciencell near a Red Sun-Eater, constantly being guarded by fifty Green Lanterns. Members of the Corps were often assigned to "Prime Duty" as punishment. While in prison, Superboy-Prime carved a bloody "S" on his chest using his fingernail, saying that he had always found a way out. superman of earth-two went back to earth-two and league start to trust each other more. batman get new watchtower in space. Mid Credits Scene After the dearth of Lois Lane Kent of Earth-Two and get inspire from the love-life of her with Kal-L Superman and Lois of our earth decide to get married everyone of the heroes attend on marriage even superman of earth-two stay to give his blessing to the couples before he leave to his earth Post Credits Scene 21st CENTURY, SMALLVILLE A time bubble appears front of the farmhouse from there 3 individual strangers come out. One of them said that they came in wrong timeline… the camera the show us Bouncing Boy, Saturn Girl, and Brainiac 5. Scenes That Need To Be In Movies Trivia * Storyline inspired by 2005–2006"Infinite Crisis" comic and Justice League: The Animated Series episode "A Better World" * Earth-two will be parallel to our Earth where character will be same but will be different person then ours unlike like earth-three where Crime Syndicate came from was same characters but opposite * Earth-prime will a same earth of ours but different time period like superboy-prime is the same superman of ours but younger . On earth-prime superboy was the only super power being